Remnents
by CurseofGladstone
Summary: The federation is gone and the borg are everywhere. The USS Nova is one of the last ships remaining and is fighting for survival. But how long can it last? The is the story of the ship and her crew


Disclaimer I do not own star trek, TNG or anything I mention in this fan fiction. This is based off of the abandoned fanfiction and comic. The worst of both worlds. That being said I will try to make it different.

Star trek: Splintered

"They've found us again!" Yelled John as his hands flew over the consoles. "Range one thousand miles and closing. Captain they're powering up their tractor beam!"

In the bridge the captain sat in his chair deep in thought. They had been trying to evade the borg cube for several hours now having nearly gotten away not long before. But they had been spotted. This time there was no way to escape.

"Shields to maximum, divert power from auxiliary generators to increase shield frequency rotation." He said.

The others went to work issuing his commands, within seconds having filled out his orders with rehearsed precision.

The ship dramatically slowed as their impulse engines went offline. The borg cube which had now largely closed the distance fired its tractor beam trying to get a lock. Almost instantly however they overshot breaking the connection and for several seconds flew away from them at high speeds.

"Arm phasers and load torpedo bays one through five with photon torpedoes, the last with quantum's. Divert power from nacelles to forward shields." The borg cube quickly slowed down before spinning around and heading back. Its tractor beam once more locking on its target.

The tractor beam from the cube impacted the shields rocking the crew. However the rapid frequency rotation prevented it from doing any significant damage.

"Concentrate fire on its tractor beam, try to get it offline, synchronise phaser and shield frequencies." The ships phaser banks came to life, firing concentrated beams of energy at the cube at near light speed, the colour rapidly fluctuating.

The beams impacted the cube doing localised damage, destroying the tractor beam and making a large vaporised hole.

"Report!"

"Tractor beam has stopped firing but they are powering up others. Shields at ninety seven percent. No damage detected to the ship. We were lucky sir, a few more seconds and it may of been worse."

"Understood Lieutenant. Lock photon torpedoes at the tractor beam locations. Set them to maximum harmonic rotation once they are clear of our shields. Fire!"

Five photon torpedoes flew from the ship rocketing towards the cube. As they flew they pulsed like the other weapons on the ship.

"Sir they are localising their shields around their tractor beam sites." Yelled another man at the controls.

A grin overcame the captains face. He had been waiting for this moment, Instantly he gave new orders.

"Concentrate all phaser fire on the bottom right side of the cube. Fire quantum torpedoes!"

Right before the photon torpedoes impacted the cube, rapid phaser beams once more fired at the cube, doing massive damage to the area they struck. Then several quantum torpedoes left the ship.

"Sir they are attempting to adapt to our phasers." Said John. Scanning over the readings he was getting from his console.

"Too late." Said the captain.

This had gone just as planned. By Forcing them to defend their tractor beams they had left themselves vulnerable. The borg may be able to adapt quickly but they can't defend against simultaneous attacks. Not very easily at least.

The Photon torpedoes did just as expected. The localised shielding drastically reducing their effect, causing them to do minimal damage to the tractor beam banks which left them functional. But the quantum torpedoes had no such problem. They flew into the deep hole caused by the phasers. Then detonated.

Expositions came from the cube tearing it apart. The quantum torpedoes causing a chain reaction within the cube, hitting a reactor and igniting it. The end effect was the cube largely reduced to debris.

"They cube is eighty percent destroyed sir, it has lost its shielding but is attempting to repair itself." Said another officer.

"Fire at will!" Yelled the commander.

For the final time phaser pulsed from the ship and torpedoes flew. The final effect was the complete destruction of whatever remained of the cube. The battle was over.

"Sir right before the destruction of the cube I detected a subspace emission from the cube."

The captain struck his hand against the side of the chair. "Damn it! We won't be able to use this strategy again. Not anytime soon anyway now that they have told the rest of them." He sighed before slouching into the chair. His eyes drooped. At least it was over now and he could rest.

"Scan the wreckage of the cube for anything useful. Beam it to the cargo bay." The captain stood up and walked towards the door. "You have five minutes then get out of here, warp factor seven." The door opened as he walked through before closing behind him.

Stardate 45289.3, It had been several months now since the fall of the federation. They were unable to stop the borg after they had returned in force. Last time they were stopped by the efforts of the enterprise and its crew. They realised there mistake. This time bringing almost a dozen cubes to assimilate earth. Hundreds of ships were destroyed but only half of the borg fleet. Earth fell. In the months after that more and more worlds were assimilated. Soon the entire federation fell. Only a handful of ships escaped. Our ship included.

I am captain Luke Sabor of the starship Nova, a galaxy class starship. Our ongoing mission, to survive. The toughest mission I have ever had. Me and my crew of around six hundred men, women and children. The federation is gone now, the other powers of the quadrant in their final stages of decay as well. Right now all I have left is my ship and my crew. But that is all I could ask for right now.

The ship has taken damage over the past few confrontations that we have not yet been able to repair. So far we have had no opportunity to recover. We had no time and no resources.

Our time fighting the borg has made us into what we are today. Everything on this ship has been modified to fight the borg, from the shields to the torpedoes to our tactics. But even then any battle we fight in is a massive risk. There is no guarantee that the borg won't destroy us, or worse, add us to their 'collective'.

"Bridge to captain Sabor." It was one of my officers. Lieutenant Wilson. "We have finished scanning the wreckage of the cube, there is no sign of anything operable but we have beamed thirty thousand tons of scrap duranium. More than enough to repair the hull damage to the ship and hopefully reinforce some areas. God knows we need it."

I tapped my communicator to respond. "Understood. Continue our course for the Algira system. Warp seven. Captain Sabor out." I tapped my communicator again to end the transmission.

Our ship was in a bad state at the moment. We need time to refuel. The deuterium and tritium for both the warp core and the fusion reactor was fairly easy to acquire or make. The problem was the antimatter and dilithium.

Antimatter was purely synthetic in nature. It cannot be mined only made. That required a lot of energy. And time. Both of which were not something we had. Dilithium was the opposite. It could not be synthesised and was quite rare in nature.

Right now though I tried not to think about anything. I was no use to the crew if I could barely stay awake. I headed back to my quarters. It would be several hours before we reached the system I might as well use that time...

 _Hello everyone and thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. Now this doesn't mean that I will stop writing 'of fire and orks' it is simply something else that it has taken my interests. Like always don't forget to favourite, follow and comment for more content and to leave suggestions. I don't know when I will upload again but I will try to do so within a few weeks_

 _Thank you for reading. CurseofGladstone out._


End file.
